Sciamachy
by panslostgirl
Summary: Sciamachy - to fight a shadow or invisible enemy. The Nogitsune has been destroyed, but Stiles isn't quite back to his old self. Dark Stiles wants Lydia for many different reasons, and he'll stop at nothing to get her; not letting anyone get in his way. Rated M for swearing, sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Allison was dead. Aiden was dead. Lydia Martin had lost two of the most important people in her life in a matter of days. Allison Argent had been her best friend. She had loved her as a sister would. Aiden had been one of the first people she had truly cared for since Jackson; something she thought would never happen again.

Lydia sat on her bed, staring down at her hands. They had taken the Nogitsune out of Stiles, but that didn't change anything.

Allison and Aiden were still dead. That had been three weeks ago.

Lydia didn't blame Stiles at all. She blamed herself for both. She was a banshee, she should have warned everyone. She should have made them stay away. Of course she knew someone was going to die. She knew someone would die the night Allison did, but she didn't anticipate Aiden's death. She had seen Ethan holding his brothers body, sobbing.

' _Why didn't I warn them?'_ Was the only thought on her mind. She had tried to warn the others of an upcoming death but it hadn't been enough.

Her nails were painted purple, but they were chipped. She hadn't had any energy to paint them again. Her face was barren of make-up, and her long red hair was in tangles all around her face. Strands stuck to her tear stained cheeks.

' _Why am I crying, I'm sick of always crying'_

Her mother had tried to check in on her, but got no response each time. Scott had been round once, and the two of them had sat together. Not speaking, not watching TV. Just sat there. But it was enough. They were both going through the same thing, and just knowing someone else was there to understand was the best thing for the pair of them.

Kira had been round a few times. She had tried to get Lydia to speak but it didn't work. Kira hadn't known Allison as well as the others, and barely knew Aiden at all. Lydia had listened to her drone on and on about how things would get better, and that death was a part of life. Bullshit. Aiden and Allison were both 17. They hadn't deserved death so early.

Stiles hadn't been to visit. On one of Kira's visits, she had been told that Stiles was better and had left Beacon Hills, over two weeks ago and no one had heard from him. He'd needed some time away; he blamed himself for the deaths of his friends.

' _It wasn't his fault'_ Lydia told herself. But the monster was wearing Stiles face as the Oni stabbed Allison. As they killed Aiden. _His_ Oni. The Nogitsune's Oni. A fox wearing a humans face.

Why had he left town? Stupid Stiles. Was he running? He should know that he couldn't run from his problems. Especially not these ones. These problems were too large and too important. Stiles should have stayed. He should have been here to mourn the others with her and Scott. Isaac had left with Christ Argent, but they knew Allison differently than her and Scott had, and wanted to grieve in their own ways. But Stiles should have stayed. He always knew what to say and do to make her feel better.

But not this time. He had run off and this time he had let her down. He had let Scott down.

But this was Stiles. She couldn't be mad at him forever. Stiles had been so confusing for her since he had entered her life. She had loved Jackson, but when he had left, Stiles had been there. She wasn't stupid. His feelings for her were clear. And she had even contemplated that she might have them back. Stiles put her on a pedestal, above everyone. The little things he did made her laugh, he made her smile with things he said. But he had still just left. She had realised hidden feelings for him from the hurt she felt. But of course she had just lost Aiden, and she couldn't do that to his memory.

She was angry . Angry at Scott for not coming over to try and get through this together. Angry at Kira for not knowing how she felt. Angry at her mother for no reason.

But she was mostly angry at herself.

She was still staring at her nails, she realised. Allison's nails had been red when she had died.

' _Lydia stop thinking about me'_ a voice in her head said. Allison's voice.

Images of the two of them spun through Lydia's mind, memories they had shared. She didn't want it to end.

She resumed to stare at her nails, her mind blank once again. Her mother placed some food on her bed at lunchtime, but it had been hours since. She heard a knock on her door at five. Her mother knew she wouldn't respond, so she just walked in.

"Lydia hunny someone's here to see you" she said softly. Lydia knew what she was doing. She walked on eggshells around her, one wrong move and she might break.

"Unless it's Scott, I don't care" Lydia whispered.

"It's not Scott. It's a boy named Stiles" Natalie Martin said and noticed the instant reaction. Lydia moved her head up slowly to look at her mother, to see if she was lying.

"Tell him to come up" Lydia said.

"Surely it would be better to come downstairs-"

"Tell him to come upstairs" Lydia replied. Natalie exited her room. Soon she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

She heard him push her door open, and then shut it again. She only continued to stare at her nails.

"Where have you been?" was all she said. It was a moment before he replied. She hadn't heard his voice in weeks, and wasn't sure if she was imaging the tone in it. Cracked. Broken.

"I've needed time" he replied.

"You needed time" she repeated mockingly. All her anger at him for leaving was building up, and all of the sorrow she was feeling mixed with it.

"Yes Lydia I needed time. Everything that happened was my fault. I'm the reason that the Oni attacked. I'm the reason Al- they're dead." She noticed how he couldn't bring himself to say their names.

"It wasn't your fault"

"It was my fault- Lydia look at me" he said. She didn't move.

"Goddamn it Lydia are you that ashamed of me that you can't even look at me?" he said raising his voice.

"I'm not ashamed _Stiles_ " she hissed, her head finally lifting up. She didn't know what she was expecting but she somehow knew it wasn't this. He looked fine.

No marks under his eyes due to lack of sleep, no messy hair, no red eyes. He looked fine. No one else would have noticed but she did; the small smirk on his lips.

"I'm sorry I left, but I had to. I needed to" he said, taking a step towards the bed. Lydia instantly felt herself becoming angry-no furious.

"You needed time? We all needed fucking time Stiles, but some of us didn't just leave the only people we had left. Some of us stayed, no matter how much it fucking hurt. I needed you whilst you were gone. Did you ever stop to think of that? Of course not, because you were too busy thinking about yourself. I'm not ashamed of you Stiles, I'm disappointed. I just lost my best friend. I lost Aiden. Scott lost his first love. We both needed you there and you up and left us all. You know what, you're right I can't stand to look at you, but not because I'm ashamed. Because of how much it hurts." She looked back down at her hand. "Get out."

"No Lydia"

"I said get out!" she yelled. She stood up, and tried pushing him towards the door, trying to make him leave. She didn't care if this was Stiles, cute, innocent, sweet Stiles. Right now he made her mad.

"Lydia stop please" he whispered as she tried pushing him. He was clearly stronger, and he wasn't budging, but she didn't even care; too angry to notice. He didn't try to fight back, he just watched her slightly amused.

"Leave my room. How about you just take off again, since you're so fucking good at it" she yelled.

"Lydia stop okay! I have reasons why I left and if you would just let me explain them then you might understand" he yelled. When she didn't stop he did the only thing that came into his head. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her backwards so she fell onto her bed. Before she could get up he quickly straddled her hips and held both of her wrists down either side of her head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she questioned, trying to push her wrists up; to no avail.

"I need you to listen to me" he replied, something in his voice she couldn't quite register.

Only a year ago, Stiles would have been too scared to even touch her hand, and now here they were.

"Fine, I'm listening" she replied.

Stiles took a deep breath, ready to explain everything.

 **So this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic. Of course Stydia is life, but I still had to include how Lydia had felt about Aiden.**

 **Sorry!**

 **So can everyone leave some comments if they enjoyed or not. Third chapter should be up tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles looked down at Lydia. She stared straight up at him, her green eyes boring into his brown ones; waiting for him to speak.

"When I was the Nogitsune I can remember everything I did. Even when there was two of me, I still knew what he was doing. I was him- I was the Nogitsune. I couldn't stop anything. Everything that happened was my fault. _Allison_ and _Aiden's_ deaths were my fault. And whilst everything was happening, I enjoyed it." Lydia felt his grip on her wrists tighten unintentionally. " _I liked it"_ he hissed.

"It wasn't you Stiles-"

"But it was. I knew what was happening, I couldn't stop it. I wanted to do things I shouldn't have wanted to do. I stabbed Scott and liked it. I loved his pain" Stiles said.

"So when the Nogitsune was finally defeated I thought everything would be better. I felt better. I knew I wasn't dying anymore. But after a couple of days I realised that the thoughts were still there. I wanted to feel pain. Especially my friend's pain. So I thought leaving would help. But every day I was away I could feel myself being drawn back here. Back to Scott, to Kira. To you" he whispered.

"So you came back?"

"It was getting to the point where I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to come back"

"So are you feeling better now?" Lydia asked.

"No"

Lydia didn't know what to say. He wasn't the Nogitsune anymore but he wanted to feel her pain. All of his friends pain.

"I don't understand" she finally whispered.

"Right now I feel fine. I feel just like myself. But when I'm alone I get these thoughts. And they're getting stronger. I-I don't know what to do" he whispered.

"Stiles-"

"There's nothing to say Lydia" he said. He got off of her, knowing he had her attention and she wouldn't want him to leave now. As she sat up, he watched her, his eyes not leaving her at all. She didn't notice his gaze as it burned into her.

"I shouldn't be thinking any of this. I am me again, the Nogitsune is gone, but it's like he left something behind. Like he left behind the thoughts and feelings of pain and chaos. I don't want to be like this, but I know it's getting worse. I'm worried what it will be like in a few weeks. I can't just go away forever, I can't leave my Dad" he whispered, his voice getting quieter as he spoke.

"You don't have to leave. We'll get you through this" Lydia said, leaning her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers, the thoughts he shouldn't be thinking returning to his mind.

' _It's her you want. The messenger of death'_ it said.

He sat there, fighting with the demons in his head.

After Stiles left, Lydia called Scott.

"He's back?" Scott questioned.

"Hasn't he come to see you?"

"No" was all Scott said.

"He probably went to see his Dad" Lydia said, and then went on to explain everything that Stiles had told her.

"I don't know what to do. He seemed better, still just like Stiles" she said.

"Maybe he is getting better, and it is just taking longer than we had thought it would" Scott replied, being the wise one of them.

"I hope so" Lydia said and put down the phone. That was the most she and Scott had spoken in three weeks and it was good. It was progress.

What were they going to do about Stiles? He was fine, the only indication there was something wrong was only because he told her. No other signs. When he had been possessed by the Nogitsune there were signs. He was causing chaos, he was disappearing. But now it was nothing.

What were they going to do? Just wait and hope he gets better. They couldn't just do that.

Lydia typed Nogitsune online to see if she could find anything but the only thing that came up were about dark Kitsune's. After an hour of searching she finally found something.

' **Nogitsune's, commonly known as Yako (dark Kitsune's) and tend to be mischievous and malicious. A human can perceive a Nogitsune when it possesses them. As a Nogitsune possesses a human, it takes over there mind and body'**

' **A Nogitsune is extremely difficult to remove from a human host, but it is possible. Once it has been removed from the host, bits can be left behind. This is uncommon but can happen. Although the entity has been removed from the human, the thoughts of chaos and destruction can be left behind. A Nogitsune's thoughts mixed with a humans feelings can be deadly, as the previously possessed human will act on impulse , and cause its own chaos; sometimes without even knowing it'**

' **A previously possessed human will act on all chaotic feelings, including rage, frustration, jealousy and vengeance. Causing its own chaos and getting what it wants will make it happy, and that is it's only goal. To cause chaos and destruction, as the chaos is almost like food. There is no easy way to tell if someone is left with Nogitsune's thoughts, but they will notice signs themselves, and more than likely become withdrawn. They will have an increase in strength and speed, taking on inhumane like skills'**

Lydia stopped reading from there. Whoever had wrote this had clearly experienced this before. She quickly texted Scott the link to the page, and hoped he would read it soon. They had to help Stiles. It had been weeks since he had the Nogitsune taken out of him. Weeks for the thoughts and feelings to get worse. She lay on her bed, waiting for Scott to reply but nothing came. She finally drifted off to sleep after waiting for an hour.

Her phone buzzed at one in the morning, a simple text from Scott.

' _Come to mine now'_

She hurriedly got out of bed, pulling on a simple black dress with a brown belt, her black tights, brown boots and hastily shoved a jacket on before grabbing her keys and phone and driving to Scott's. All of the lights were off. Maybe Scott's phone had mucked up and he had sent that text hours ago. It was late, he was probably asleep. Quickly she texted him.

' _I'm outside'_

' _Come in'_

' _Your Mum?'_

' _At work'_

Okay so he was clearly awake, so she ran to the door and opened it. Scott always left it unlocked, he was too lazy to come and answer it. She walked in, the house still in darkness. Reaching for the light switch she called out his name. "Scott?"

There was some scuffling in the lounge so she headed towards it. Walking in, she couldn't see anything and fumbled for the light switch. Turning the light on, she screamed.

Scott lay on the sofa, his eyes shut, blood on his neck. She ran forward. "Scott, oh my god, Scott wake up." She checked for a pulse and felt like she could actually breathe again when she felt it. His eyes opened up groggily.

"Him" he whispered.

"Who?" she questioned.

"Me" a voice behind her said. She stood up and turned around, her skirt spinning with the speed. Stiles stood, leaning in the doorway she had previously walked through. His eyes were staring at her with such an intensity, his posture was completely relaxed; like everything he wanted was in the palm of his hand.

"Wha-how? Scott's a true alpha" Lydia whispered, her eyes wide.

"He also wouldn't hurt me. I'm his best friend" Stiles replied, taking a step towards her. She looked back down at Scott. His eyes were shut once again, but she could see he was now breathing normally.

"Don't look at him, LOOK AT ME!" Stiles yelled at her. She flinched and returned her gaze to him. He still didn't look any different than earlier, no red eyes or pale skin.

"You took Scott's phone" she stated. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and twirled it in his fingers.

"Why did you rush over here so quickly?" Stiles asked.

"Because I thought Scott had texted me too" she replied meekly.

"Is that what you two were doing whilst I was gone? Fucking each other!" he yelled again, closing the distance between them.

"Of course not! I would never do that!" she yelled back. His face darkened as she yelled.

"You would never do that. You would never do that. You would never do that?" he was yelling once again. "You've kissed him before. Back when you were still with Jackson. And he used it to hurt me Lydia! He told me you had your hands all over him, and it killed me. He told me you would have done anything her wanted." Lydia gulped, nearly crying. "Would you have done anything he wanted?" he screamed. Lydia felt herself wanting to run but he was right in front of her. The kiss with Scott had been two years ago, and she didn't think Stiles even knew.

"No of course I wouldn't have!" she yelled.

"Then why did you kiss him? Did you like him whilst you were with Jackson? You seem to always like everyone but me Lydia. Jackson, Scott, even Aiden! He's one of the bad guys and you fell for him!" Stiles screamed, his eyes glassing over. Ouch that one hurt. Aiden was dead and here Stiles was, mocking him.

Stiles continued onwards. "Do you know how I feel about you? I'm the one that would do anything for you. I would kill to be with you. And you toss me aside every time"

"I've never tossed you aside" Lydia whispered.

"You've never wanted me. But now I've had enough. I want you and I'll have you, I don't care how long it'll take. I'll kill anyone that gets in the way. Including him" he gestured to Scott, who seemed to be waking up finally. Lydia stared up at him, extremely afraid.

' **A previously possessed human will act on all chaotic feelings, including rage, frustration, jealousy and vengeance'** was what the website had said.

Jealousy. This Stiles was jealous, and the Nogitsune part of him left behind was making him act on it.

"I thought if I came to see you earlier, all sorry and wanting help then you would want me. But that didn't work. So screw the old weak pathetic me. This is the new me. Much improved"

Run., was the only thing she could think. So she did. She ran out from in front of him, towards the front door. She heard his footsteps coming after her. He laughed, playing with her.

His arm snaked around her waist, and pulled her flush against him.

"Stiles stop"

"No Lydia, I'm sick of being made to look stupid because of you. Pining after you when you don't want me. Taking the scraps you offer and liking it. You're mine now" he hissed, and turned her around; he crashed his lips onto hers. His hand held the back of her neck, the other on her back, not letting her leave. He kissed her with a ferocity she had not seen before. When he finally pulled away, he was beaming.

"You-you" she was at a loss for words.

"Until next time" he whispered and let her go.

"Go and tend to Scott, but if I see anything I don't like I will hurt him again; twice as bad" Stiles threatened. Lydia could nod as he smiled.

"Good" and with that he left. Lydia ran straight to Scott, tending to him straight away. Stiles had attacked him with some sort of weapon, that had been coated in Wolfs bane. Clearly Scott wouldn't have fought back; how could he? Stiles was his best friend.

Scott slowly came to as she wiped the wolfsbane away and bandaged him up.

"What happened?" he questioned. Lydia breathed heavily and told him everything.

 **Next chapter should be up tomorrow if I knew people like it so far. So go ahead, leave some comments please!**


End file.
